Hold On
by dark-dragon-princess
Summary: NOT a songfic...it's just what i listened to when i wrote it. Summary is inside as are the dedications as well as an important note. Rated PG just to be safe.


DDP: Hello, i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, i've been so lazy with all my other stories.  
  
Midnight: Yeah, really, where've you been?  
  
Bakura: Yeah we were starting to get worried!...and that's saying something!  
  
DDP: Yes i am sorry. I do have a few excuses though. One being very serious.  
  
Midnight,Yami,Yugi,Marik+Bakura: huh?  
  
DDP: First, my computer was being a total pain in the ass, and it wouldn't let me log on. Second, holidays started which i neglected to mention that i went to New York for. Third, after my computer was supposedly *fixed*, a virus got into my computer and all my files were deleted!  
  
Yugi: Is that it?  
  
DDP: No. anything i mentioned PALES in comparison to the final excuse.   
  
I wrote this poem about an hour after I got a phone call from the hospital concerning my best friend. It seems that she had attempted suicide and was taken first to a hospital, then to a re-hab thingie in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. I have no idea why she tried to do this, but in my little world, I created this poem.   
  
It is in the Yu-gi-oh section, so the basic summary is this: After Mai attempted suicide, Joey writes a poem. Now the poem isn't EXACTLY like my so if you review saying "Mai doesn't have parents" it's for the sake of the story. More notes, Joey is a little OC.  
  
This fic is dedicated to anyone out there who has a friend who attempted suicide or has attempted suicide themselves. I hope i'm not sounding like a therapist or something, but I know what its like. I'm now on both sides.   
  
Anyways, I made this while listening to a song that really helped me get through my little dilemma with my friend. An awesome song, I totally recommend you listen to it if you haven't already. Its called Hold On and its by Good Charlotte.  
  
So without further ado,  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I only own the poem.  
  
Warnings: Talk of suicide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This world, this world is cold.  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go.  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely,   
  
and no one seems to care.  
  
Your mother's gone, and your father hits you,   
  
this pain you cannot bare.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do,  
  
and we all have the same things to go through.  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
  
Your days, you say they're way too long,  
  
and you're nights, you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for   
  
but you don't want to no more.  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for   
  
but you don't want to no more.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
We all have the same th ings to go through  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on... if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on... it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over... hold on  
  
Hold On-Good Charlotte (An *excellant* song as I have said)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Joey! Telephone!" A voice came from a living room of a two-story house.  
  
Joey Wheeler was doing what he always did on a rainy day. He sat on his bed, playing his new video game. He heard his father call his name to answer the telephone.  
  
He paused his game, reachd over to the telephone on his night table and shouted back,  
  
"Got it!"  
  
He picked up the telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Joey? it's Mai."  
  
she sounds like she's been cryin'  
  
"Hey Mai, how's it goin'?"  
  
"Not so good Joey. I'm calling from the hospital."  
  
"Da hospital! What happened?"  
  
"I-I tried to kill myself, Joey..." Mai trailed off.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you okay?"  
  
"If you mean, 'did they save my life after I slashed my writs' then obviously!"  
  
"I don't mean like dat! I mean how are you?"  
  
"After I spend a few weeks in here, they're sending me to some re-hab thing in Tokeyo. Listen, I gotta go."  
  
"Bye. Now you listen. I'm here for ya. If ya ever need to talk again, you know my number."  
  
"Thanks Joey. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as Joey hung up the phone, his mind began to race.  
  
Why the hell would she do somethin' like dis?! She's got so much to live for! Slashed her wrists...dat's jus'...so not like her.  
  
Joey sat there, thinking, so deep in thought, that he didn't hear his father call him for dinner.  
  
His father came upstaires and went into Joey's room, to see his son sitting cross-legged on his bed and staring at the wall with slightly wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Joey? What's wrong?" Joey snapped out of his daze and answered,  
  
"Nothin' dad, i'm fine."   
  
His father didn't look convinced, but he went on to tell his son that dinner was ready.  
  
"K, dad, i'll be down in a few." His father nodded and left the room.  
  
I feel like I need to do somethin', but what?! How do I help a friend who's just attempted suicide!  
  
Joey thought for a few minutes and then he remembered something.  
  
Yugi always said dat when he felt really upset or helpless, he would write somethin'! Mabey I should too...  
  
So Joey got off his bed, and walked past his game console, now long forgotten,to his desk. He pulled out some paper and a pen, and began to write.  
  
As I sit at my desk, writing this poem  
  
and my shadows move as I do, as if a silent clone.  
  
I begin to ponder the ways of life,  
  
like how it can hurt, like a stab from a knife.  
  
I know a girl who thought life was a waste,  
  
so she took a knife and sliced her wrists.  
  
"I don't like the way my life is going"  
  
she thought as she watched as her blood kept flowing.  
  
"There's too much pain and suffering in the world"  
  
she said as she grew cold and her body curled.  
  
Her parents found her a few minutes later   
  
and rushed her to the nearest doctor.  
  
When she awoke, she began to cry  
  
She called her friend and wondered why  
  
She had gone that far to escape again,  
  
and why she has to go through more pain again.  
  
She doesn't whether she wants to live or die  
  
in the meantime she's asking God "why?"  
  
"why did you create me when all I do is cry?  
  
why do I live in such a world of pain?  
  
why do I have so much anguish that I want to go insane?"  
  
She doesn't know if she'll ever be happy  
  
so she feignes happiness, while inside she's salty  
  
Her parents wonder when they'll be back at the hospital  
  
as their list of visits there grow tall.  
  
Her friend wonders why he feels so helpless  
  
to see a friend in pain and yet he can't help it.  
  
The two promised to always be there for eachother.  
  
To help, love and be strong for one another.  
  
The girl wants to help her friend so his pain will be gone,  
  
but the girl doesn't even know if she wants to go on.  
  
She feels for her friend, but longs for her knife,  
  
so she can use it to finally claim her life.  
  
She longs for death to come to her door,  
  
she longs to be alive no more.  
  
She thinks she's a loser, she thinks she is fat,  
  
She thinks she is no more than an ugly rat.  
  
She wants death to come sing it's song,  
  
but the road for her is far too long.  
  
So as I sit at my desk, writing this poem,  
  
and my shadows move as I do, as if a silent clone.  
  
My pen moves with my words as I watch the rain,  
  
and I wonder why people want their lives claimed.  
  
Life is precious, it is a gift.  
  
Once it is gone, another you cannot lift.  
  
Believe me when I say life is worth living.  
  
To stay on Earth and watch life grow is more gratifying,  
  
than to spend all eternity in pure darkness,  
  
where all is black and you cannot see crack or crevice.  
  
So next time you think death is your only way out,   
  
stop and think of what life is all about.  
  
Take a deep breath and enjoy the freash air you get.  
  
Go out and enjoy something you won't soon forget.  
  
A good rule to remember is you get what you give,  
  
but most importantly, remember to live.  
  
When Joey put his pen down and read what he wrote, he could hardly believe that it was him who wrote it.  
  
When he read it for the third time to make sure that the words on his paper were real, he smiled and decided that the next time he sees Mai, he was going to show her the poem he wrote.   
  
'Next Thursday, i'll show her dis. I just hope i'm not gonna be waitin' for Thursday the rest of my life...' He thought as he looked at the rain outside. He looked back to his poem and smiled again.  
  
'We'll be okay.'  
  
Fin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muses:...wow  
  
DDP: Jesse, if you're reading this, that was for you.   
  
Another note. I'm going to be visiting my friend in Edmonton, and I would like to say that all my stories will be put on hold until I know that my friend is alright. I'll take my pen and paper with me so I can work on them a bit there. I just hope you guys understand. Dark-Elf, i'm really sorry that your story will have to wait a bit longer.  
  
If you want to review than do so. Nice comments and constructive critisism is always appreciated. Flame if you must, I will simply delete and ignore it.  
  
Ciao for now,  
  
dark-dragon-princess 


End file.
